Sick
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: Bella is sick, and like the sweet vampire Edward is he stays with her and takes care of her than add in a certain werewolf. is Edward strong enough to save Bella from dying of a serious sickness at the same time not killing Jacob. come read and find out


**B's pov**

As I woke up in the morning I knew something was wrong, my head ached, my stomach cramped, and I was in a cold sweat. Get, I have the flu.

I groaned, and went to sit up when two gentle hands pushed me back down.

I looked up weakly to see Edward and his golden eyes looking at me concerned.

"Bella you don't look so good." He said looking me over.

A quick jag of pain crushed into my stomach, and I groaned in pain.

"I think I have the flu." I stuttered out, and bit my lip to hold back my agony.

Edward's eyes tightened and he flipped his phone out in inhuman speed.

"I'm calling Carlisle." He said dialing the number as if he couldn't do it fast enough.

I groaned, but sighed in relief as the pain faded away enough for me to sit up, and lean against my mantle.

Edward's cool hand flew out to my forehead quickly, and I smiled as his cold touch soothed my headache.

"Hello Carlisle." Edward said biting his lip anxiously.

I listened closely to the conversation, not sure exactly what Carlisle was telling Edward, but it was getting him more and more upset.

I took his hand in mine trying to relax him, but as pain in my stomach came back I groaned, as I froze in pain.

Edward looked at me looking as though he was in agony himself.

"It's going to be ok Bella." He said stroking my cheeks, and then he continued talking with Carlisle.

When he finished he sighed, and looked at me.

"Carlisle is swamped at the hospital so he can't come until around eight tonight, so I'm going to take care of you." He said seriously, and I didn't argue with him, I was in too much pain to even talk so I just nodded.

And just like that Edward was gone in seconds, then back with tons of things.

He held out a bowl of cereal to me.

"Do you think you can eat for me please?" He said hopeful.

I wasn't sure, my stomach wasn't the best, but I nodded.

"Sure." I whispered, and weakly took the bowl.

"Just take it slow." Edward said watching my every move.

I nodded, and did what he said.

Luckily this helped my headache a little, but the millions of knifes stabbing and tearing apart the insides of my stomach didn't let up.

Edward took my bowl, then handed me a small pill, and a small glass of milk.

"Take a small sip." He said.

I took the pill, cringing at the bitter taste of it as it dissolved down my throat.

Edward put a huge blanket on me, and watched me.

"How are you feeling now?" He wondered.

Other than the hell that was going on in my stomach I wasn't to bad.

"I've been better, but it's ok." I said trying to keep myself as still as possible as the pain became worse in my stomach.

I let out a low groan, and squeezed my eyes shut, then began to pray from death to save me from this agony.

Edward winced at my pain.

"What hurts?" He asked.

"My stomach." I moaned.

He thought about this for a second.

"What kind of pain?" He asked.

"Sharp, painful waves biting at the insides of my stomach." I said and began to take deep breaths.

It helped the pain a little, so when the pain was completely gone once again I sighed in relief, and relaxed in a more comfortable position on my bed.

Edward frowned in worry.

"It's gone now, but it comes back every few minutes." I said.

Edward bit his lip.

"I'm going to go call Charlie; you are not going to school today for sure." He said getting his phone back out.

I sighed.

"Edward I'm fine now, maybe it won't come back, and you gave me that pill." I said.

"The pill was just to cool you down, you had a fever, and the pill won't do anything for your stomach." He said with a slight frown.

I was about to argue when another wave of agony hit me, and I moaned in pain.

Edward began to dial than, I tried to stop them, but the pain had me frozen again in one place, with my every shift it became worse, and tears slid down my cheeks.

Edward stroked my cheek, wiping my tears away with an anxious look.

"Don't worry my love, I will not stop until you are all better." He said seriously.

I took comfort in his words, embracing them, hoping that it would smother my pain with no such luck.

Oh well, as long as I have Edward by my side I know I can get through this.

**Review? Can you guess what kind of flu Bella has?**


End file.
